videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu no Shuryo-Tai
Ryu no Shuryo-Tai (Japanese: 竜の狩猟隊, meaning "dragon hunting squadron") is a shoot-em-up game developed by Dimensional Entertainment Systems, Inc. for multiple platforms. Synopsis Thousands of years ago, humans and dragons were in conflict with each other in a long, bitter war that had ended many lives, and destroyed much of the world. After a few decades of fighting, both sides grew weary of conflict and decided on a ceasefire. To ensure that the destruction caused by the war would never happen again, the dragons went into another dimension through a mystic portal, never to be seen again, leaving humanity to rebuild. In the year, 2113 A.D., humanity is living in a technologically-advanced society with modern-day conveniences and eco-friendly, renewable energy sources being used. Along with that, human weaponry had also advanced to keep up with evolving technologies. However, humanity would face conflict again, but not with itself, but with an old enemy. The dragons return and declare war on humanity, this time with their forces accompanied by the half-human dragonoids who fight on the behalf of and alongside their draconic kin. This time, humanity with their modern weapons, are ready to take on any enemy, especially the dragons and their dragonoid soldiers. Seeing the threat posed by the dragons, the United Congregation of Nations (UCN) formed an international military force specifically for taking on the dragon forces. The most notable part of this force is the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai, a fighter squadron which is comprised of the world's best combat aviators chosen to pilot specialized fighter ships, formed to take on the dragons and dragonoids in the air. Now, a new battle will begin...! Gameplay Ryu no Shuryo-Tai is a Japanese-styled, top-down shmup game inspired by games such as Soukyugurentai (A.K.A. Terra Diver), Radiant Silvergun, and the Ray series. Controls The ship is moved in eight directions, and there are four action buttons. One for firing the main cannons, one for the lock-on homing weapon, one for a bomb, and one for a projectile-deflecting barrel roll (or a ground combat move during ground combat). Using the lock-on homing weapons would initiate a points multiplier that can be maintained and increased by destroying multiple enemies at a time. Playable Ships There are three playable ships, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. They also have a mechanized alternate form for ground combat. *'RNST-001 "Huntsman"' (猟師 Ryoshi) - The first model in the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai's line of specialized fighter craft, it features balanced capabilities in speed, maneuverability, and firepower. This general-purpose anti-dragon fighter is designed for ease of use by even the least skilled of pilots. It can handle two hits before being destroyed. Its ground combat form is a humanoid mech that can perform a spinning maneuver that not only deflects projectiles but can also be used as a melee attack. **Pilot: Ryuichi (Japan) **Speed: 3/5 **Maneuverability: 3/5 **Overall Firepower: 3.5/5 ***Cannon: 3/5 ***Lock-On: 3/5 **Durability: 2 hits **Ground Combat Move: Super Spin *'RNST-003 "Pursuer"' (追求者 Tsuikyū-sha) - This machine trades firepower for additional speed and agility, suitable only for pilots with great reaction timing and a magic touch behind the controls. It is also less durable that it would take one hit to knock it out. Its ground combat form is that of a "ground-skating" tank. In that form, it can also perform a dashing maneuver that leaves afterimages made of destructive energy that can erase projectiles and damage enemies that get too close to them. **Pilot: Etiennette (France) **Speed: 5/5 **Maneuverability: 5/5 **Overall Firepower: 2/5 ***Cannon: 2/5 ***Lock-On: 2/5 **Durability: 1 hit **Ground Combat Move: Afterimage Dash *'RNST-005 "Aggressor"' (侵略者 Shinryaku-sha) - A heavy assault ship that is brimming with firepower, ideal for both large and small targets. The extra armor makes it slower and less agile, but it's much more durable that it would take three hits from enemy fire to destroy it, rather than one or two with the others. Its ground combat mode is that of a two-legged assault walker, with the ground combat move being a powerful shockwave that can erase projectiles and damage enemies. **Pilot: Jack (United States of America) **Speed: 2/5 **Maneuverability: 2/5 **Overall Firepower: 5/5 ***Cannon: 4/5 ***Lock-On: 4/5 **Durability: 3 hits **Ground Combat Move: Shockwave Items *'P' - Collect these to increase the power of your main cannons *'L-O' - Collect these to increase the number of enemies that your lock-on weapons can lock on to. *'Shield' - Provides a shield to provide protection against enemy fire, but is limited. Three hits and it's gone. *'Treasure' - These are dispensed by enemies when they are defeated. Collect them for bonus points. Stages *'Stage 0 - Training' - You fly your ship through a computerized training simulation. In this level, you'll learn the basics of the game. *'Stage 1 - New York Invasion' - Intelligence reports that an invasion force of dragons and dragonoids are about to attack New York City. Your mission is to initiate an interceptive assault against the enemy to quash their invasion, and to eliminate the invasion force's leader, the three-headed dragon "Trifierce", in ground combat. **Boss: Trifierce **Post-Level Cutscene: With Trifierce destroyed in battle, the remnants of the invasion force were forced into retreat. *'Stage 2 - Dragon Fortress' - The dragon forces have set up a fortress somewhere in Germany, and you have to destroy it before they could launch attacks from there. Along the way, however, you'll have to contend with a mysterious black-scaled dragonoid warrior who's proving to be tougher than the other dragonoids you've faced by far. In addition, you must also eliminate the one who is heading the fortress, an earth dragon named Drachenerde. **Mid-Boss: Black Dragonoid **Boss: Drachenerde **Post-Level Cutscene: The dragon fortress is in ruins, even as the player's selected fighter flew off into the distance with the Black Dragonoid watching from a tree. *'Stage 3 - Air Raid' - The dragon forces are engaging in an air raid in Mongolia. Fly up there and send those reptilian ruffians out of the sky! You will also engage with the dragon leading the air raid, the sky dragon "Cyclonicus". **Boss: Cyclonicus **Post-Level Cutscene: The dragons were once again forced into retreat after much of their forces were destroyed. Meanwhile, in a secret lab, an ambitious project is underway, involving dragon DNA from genetic materials recovered from the scenes of battle... *'Stage 4 - Oceanic Skirmish' - In the Atlantic Ocean, a skirmish occurs between a UCN naval fleet and a force of dragons and dragonoids. Your mission is to back up the fleet, and destroy as many enemies as possible. You will also contend with the sea dragoness "Tidal" and her elite unit of dragonoid mariners. **Boss: Tidal **Post-Level Cutscene: The remaining dragon naval forces are in retreat, beaten back by the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai and the UCN naval fleet. Meanwhile, in that secret lab, a dragonoid fetus forms in a test tube filled with glowing green liquid... *'Stage 5 - Base Defense' - A traitor within the UCN had leaked the information of the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai's base to the dragon forces, and now they're on their way to attack. Take off to the skies to intercept the dragons while the base prepares its defenses. You must also contend with the Black Dragonoid once again, as this time, he is the one leading the attack force. **Boss: Black Dragonoid **Post-Level Cutscene: The Black Dragonoid and the remainder of his devastated attack force flee in retreat. It then cuts to UCN HQ receiving a transmission from a rogue splinter faction who are making themselves known. This splinter faction had also boasted that they were collecting genetic samples of dragons and dragonoids and are using them for an illegal genetic engineering experiment to create artificial dragons and dragonoids. As it turns out, they were the ones who leaked the location of the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai base to the dragons, as a diversion for their plans. *'Stage 6 - Destroy the Splinter Faction' - Intelligence reports that the UCN splinter faction is plotting to use their artificial dragons and dragonoids to initiate a coup d'etat to seize control of the UCN for their own selfish gain. Your assignment is to attack the traitors before they could pull off their coup. Be careful, their artificial dragons and dragonoids are as tough as the natural-born ones! **Boss: ArtiDr-TypeCmdr **Post-Level Cutscene: The UCN splinter faction with their artificial dragons are put to rest. The traitors are either being shot or are captured in handcuffs. Along with that, the equipment for creating artificial dragons is either destroyed or confiscated. However, the war with the dragons continue, but some people are forming a protest movement to protest the war and demanding for peace between humankind and dragonkind. *'Stage 7 - Forest Frenzy' - The nature dragon "Arborion" had taken control of one of the national parks of the U.S. and is manipulating the plant-life to attack humans. You objective is to regain control of the park and force Arborion out of commission. Watch out for his dragonoid druids, though! Their nature magic is a rude wake-up call waiting to happen! **Boss: Arborion **Post-Level Cutscene: With Arborion defeated, his forces retreat from the park, which, thankfully, wasn't too badly damaged during the assault. However, the protest movement grew in momentum, and surprisingly, defecting dragonoids are joining the humans in the protests, themselves weary of the conflict between their brethren and mankind. *'Stage 8 - Protect the Peace Treaty' - It was decided that there would be a peace treaty between the dragons and humankind. However, intelligence reports that some of the more warmongering dragons wish to disrupt the peace talks, hoping to continue the war and have it end in favor of dragonkind. You must stop these rogue dragons from disrupting the treaty. **Boss: Gausm the Warmonger **Post-Level Cutscene: The peace talks went well, much to the consternation and wounded pride of the pro-war dragons who tried to disrupt them. They were labeled as traitors to their own kind as a result. *'Stage 9 - The Black Dragonoid's Final Challenge' - The Black Dragonoid has challenged the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai to one last confrontation. At stake; a magical gemstone that allows the user to travel between the human and dragon worlds. If you can defeat the Black Dragonoid, whose name is revealed to be "Ebony", he will let you claim the gemstone as the prize and allow you passage into the dragon world to put an end to the warmongering dragons. **Boss: Black Dragonoid Ebony **Post-Level Cutscene: With their objective clear to them, the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai use the gemstone to open a dimensional passage to the dragon world, ready to take on the warmongers. *'Stage X - Ultimate Showdown' - Your final mission is to launch an attack on the dragon world's royal palace, where the warmongering faction, lead by the Great Dragon King "Dracoblaze", maintains their base. It won't be easy, as the palace is crawling with powerful dragon enemies, and Dracoblaze won't be any different. They say that Dracoblaze is the most powerful dragon with the hottest flames. But, you'll never know whether or not that you could beat him until you try! The fate of humankind depends on you! **Boss: Great Dragon King Dracoblaze **Post-Level Cutscene: Dracoblaze lets out one last roar of defiance in his final throes of death as he then faded away in a blaze of glory. The pro-peace faction of dragons arrive just in time to force the remainder of the warmongers into surrender. The war between humans and dragons have finally come to an end, and peace was truly declared. Humans and dragonkind began to peacefully co-exist with each other, and the brave men and women of the Ryu no Shuryo-Tai were given hero's welcomes upon their return to the human world. More to be added Category:Top-down shooter games Category:DES, Inc. games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Under Construction